Rot als seine blutige Pfad
by Raayy
Summary: Ela fora tão marcante quanto o sangue no qual trilhava. - HaoAnna - PRESENTE PARA ANNE!


_Rot als seine blutige Pfad  
A Shaman King Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Shaman King NÃO ME PERTENCE**. É da Anne. (O Shaman King -apanha-)

**HÉTERO SIM! HaoAnna** de presente para a Anne. OTP for the wins.

**Não-betada.** Mas postada assim mesmo.

**POV do Hao.** Eu sei, pedi pra morrer.

**Título quer dizer "Vermelho como seu caminho sangrento" em alemão**. Como eu não gostei do título em português, nem em inglês, botemos em alemão para fingir ser chiques. 8D (qualquer erro, falha minha com dicionário e google)

**Fic confusa, qualquer coisa, LEIA OS N/A. **Boa leitura. [?]

* * *

_"The first ALICE was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland_

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_She was followed by a bloody red path._

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

_If it weren't for the red path that she made_

_No one would think that she even existed."_

Alice Human Sacrifice - VOCALOIDS

* * *

Eu jogo a rosa.

Ela cai encima do pano branco que envolve o caixão e contrasta violentamente com a cor.

Eu deveria ter comprado rosas brancas. Rosas brancas de pureza, inocência.

Mas eu achei melhor que fossem vermelhas.

Vermelho-rubro.

_Vermelho-sangue._

#

"_Hao?"_

"_Diga."_

"_Pare de me encarar." Falou fria, com o olhar impassível._

_Eu sorri. Os olhos dela se estreitaram._

"_Por que deveria?"_

_Ela não respondeu, mas os olhos dela brilharam. Aquele tom castanho escuro se comprimindo e fazendo a sua pupila se dilatar, em um olhar tão ameaçador que era difícil continuar olhando._

_Mas eu não me atrevi a desviar._

_E, ainda olhando fundo nos seus olhos ônix, me aproximei e roubei um beijo dos lábios finos e secos._

_Ressecados. Como ela._

#

Ela trilhava um caminho vermelho.

Vermelho marcante. Sangrento.

O caminho era feito do meu sangue.

Mesmo assim, meu coração continuava a bater. Bater e lubrificar as trilhas sangrentas que ela andava.

Ela não parava. Ela ainda não parou.

Mesmo depois de morta.

#

"_Seus olhos." Ela falou._

"_O que?" Perguntei a olhando._

"_Parecem vermelhos. Eu sei que são castanhos, como de Yoh, mas... parecem vermelhos."_

_Sorri, voltando a olhar o fogo da lareira._

"_Provavelmente, por causa do fogo, mas" e me virei para fitá-la um pouco mais "os seus olhos continuam me parecer negros."_

_**Como minha alma? **__Pude sentir a pergunta dita pelo sarcasmo no olhar dela._

_Mas a verdade é que eu via o brilho vermelho nos olhos dela. Pelo fogo, mas eu não comentaria, por isso sempre me trazia más memórias._

#

Ela parecia brincar. Sorrir e brincar comigo enquanto andava.

Espada na mão, pés descalços, vestindo apenas aquele vestido preto casual. E o sorriso.

O sorriso de ironia, sarcasmo, sadismo e psicopatia.

"_Vem, Hao_." Dizia a voz dela de veludo "_Deixa eu te mostrar do que esse chão é feito_."

E estendia a mão livre, o sorriso parecer que zombava de mim, enquanto podia sentir o fedor do sangue nos seus pés. Olhando-a bem, podia ver vestígios em seu cabelo e face, e os pulsos pingavam sangue.

"_VEM, Hao_." A voz já não era de veludo e os olhos brilhavam com algo que eu não podia dizer.

Que eu não _queria_ dizer.

E então, como sempre, apareciam as mãos das árvores e a puxavam para dentro da floresta a levando. Eu corria atrás, entrava por entre as árvores, mas nunca a encontrava de novo.

Mas eu encontrava o sangue. Por todos os lados.

O sonho era sempre o mesmo e eu já sabia o final, mas eu não conseguia mudá-lo.

Era só um sonho. Mas o simbologismo dele me assustava.

O sangue. Ela. E mais sangue. E as mãos da floresta _(morte)_, e o sangue.

E eu, sozinho.

#

"_Anna."_

"_O que foi?"_

"_O que é esse vermelho no seu rosto?"_

"_Un? Ah." Falou passando o dedo pela bochecha. "Tinta. Por quê?"_

"_Nada." Disse desviando o rosto. "Nada."_

"_Você não tem agido normalmente. A visita de Yoh foi tão traumatizante?"_

"_Não tem nada a ver com Yoh. Acho que só tenho andado estressado demais."_

_Falei e me virei para sair, e ela puxou minha manga._

"_Você não me engana, Asakura no Hao. Diga-me."_

_Olhei-a por cima do ombro e encarei os olhos negros. Assustadores, mas lindos. E a bochecha manchada de vermelho._

"_Nada, __**Asakura no Anna**__. Não é nada."_

_E me soltei dela, passando por nosso gato, Matamune, e indo para nosso quarto. Ela iria me irritar os próximos dias por isso, mas não queria lhe falar do mal pressentimento que tinha toda vez que a via perto de vermelho._

#

Nunca fura supersticioso. Por isso não acreditava em meus pressentimentos, pensando que era tolice.

Agora, não sei bem o que pensar.

Acaricio Matamune no meu colo enquanto olho sua foto no porta retratos.

Ela estava pintando, com o rosto manchado de várias cores e a faixa vermelha na cabeça. Sempre colocava isso quando pintava. A foto fora de surpresa, e ele levara um belo tapa depois disso, mas não se arrependia.

Enquanto houver sangue, você haverá de trilhar, certo?

Então, continue trilhando pelas veias do meu corpo.

Como você fazia antes. E faz agora. _E sempre fará_.

* * *

**N/A: **

CARALHO O QUE FOI ISSO.

Eu comecei, enrolei, deixei passar por que tava em estresse semana pré-aniversário do Near, depois eu tava conversando com a Anne, resolvo abrir a fic para ver se faço mais alguma coisa...

Escrevo 3 páginas. EU CUSPI ESSA FIC! Eu já tinha o tema, era água. Sugerido pela Nanase. Tchamo, Nana.

Mas aí água me lembra sangue, aí eu escrevi um Summary (diferente desse), escrevi o primeiro parágrafo, e parei. Não consegui continuar.

Aí eu to ouvindo 'Alice Human Sacrifice' dos vocaloids e lembro da letra sobre a primeira Alice... sangue.... E o final do summary já tinha um pouco de sangue aí eu pensei "vou transformar a Anna na primeira Alice" e pronto. Cuspi a fic.

O fato do Hao falar que ela trilhava em seu sangue, é por que ela constantemente o magoava. Com o quê, eu não sei. Eu não consegui expressar isso na fic... –indo se suicidar- Mas sei lá. Deu um ar de mistério legal. Aceito sugestões –w-

E sim, eles tão casados e etc. Por que... eu quis. É. Ditadura falo mermo.

**Estou cobrando review da Anne, Cookie e Haru.**


End file.
